finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Record Keeper/Legacy
Final Fantasy Record Keeper underwent substantial growth and renovation from its first releases in 2014 and 2015. This article discusses features that were present during the first releases, but are present no longer. Gameplay differences *Upon first launch, Dr. Mog would guide the player all the way through Mako Reactor No. 5 Classic (VII), only for the player to wind up Near Fatal. At this point, the kupo Dr. would lend a summoning of Bahamut to rescue the player. *The tutorial Relic Draw would draw a different weapon between phases, but this weapon would be the same for all players. *As the Royal Archives was not completely developed into a full overworld, the player's only options for travel involved scrolling through a wall-ring of doors for each Realm offered. Events were relegated to a button on the top of the UI. *The Core Dungeons for each Realm were presented in a skeuomorphic art hall, on a scrolling grid two frames wide. At this point, only the difficulty and player rank would be shown. *When warping into a Record, the UI was flat: boxes identifying each stage would appear in blue, while boss stages appeared in red. *The player could neither camp nor view data on a given Record. To recover, the player had to escape. *Soul Breaks were originally tied to their relics and could not be learnt. This also meant that a unit could only carry one Soul Break into battle, as the relic's move would replace the unit's default. *Enemies did not initially have HP gauges displayed; the player had to estimate the damage needed for a kill. Events *A significant number of Challenge Events had ten or more segments per track, which was reduced as the game evolved. The rationale for the reduction was never given, though longer events were much more difficult to finish in the time allotted given the early game's sundry limits. *The Survival Event format was used only twice in the global version, last with The Pulse Fal'Cie. *The Daily Dungeons were much more limited in scope for at least the first six months of release. The initial set of Daily Dungeons had only four difficulty levels per dungeon per day. Further, the order and naming of the dungeons was changed from 2015 to 2016, when they were expanded to six difficulty levels apiece. They were revised to include all available Realms and split into two rooms of four levels each in 2017, but later retired. *Mote Dungeons and Torment Dungeons were grouped as events prior to the May 2018 relaunch; they are currently separate areas in the Royal Archives. Other feature differences Login Bonus *Login Bonuses initially ran on 10-day cycles, with the rewards restarting if the player missed a day. By the end of the first year, this was fixed as such that the bonus picks up where it left off. *Also with the end of the first year, the bonus items were reshuffled so as to adapt to improving mechanics. *A daily bonus of one Mythril stone was added in the second year, which remains in the present day. *Throughout 2018 and continuing to Fall 2019, Record Keeper experimented with a 30-day bonus calendar. As of October 2019, a modified calendar replaces the 10-day cycle, with rewards alternating week-to-week. *As of January 2020, players receive a stipend of 500 Gysahl Greens per use of their Roaming Warriors per game day. Previous versions paid out 200 Gil per use in the same day. Missions Through February 17, 2016, players could choose to undertake a Quest at any time they were in the Main Hall by going to the Main Hall screen, pressing the Quest button, and selecting a quest from the quest menu. Each quest had its own reward and its own requirement that must be completed—for example, to clear a certain dungeon. Many of the quests were of a tutorial nature and had requirements such as leveling up a weapon or synthesizing a certain ability. Once the quest was complete, the player then had to go to the Item Chest on the main menu to receive their reward. Up to five quests could be queued at a time. There were 176 quests when the system was retired, which included several Bonus Quests among them. These Bonus Quests awarded a new character (or a Growth Egg if the player already had that character). Bonus Quest characters were Cecil (as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin), Tellah, Edward, Lenna, Krile, Gilgamesh, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Shadow, Celes, Setzer, Mog, Zack, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Sephiroth, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Garnet, Eiko, Amarant, Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Auron, Lightning, Sazh, and Vanille. Cid's Missions would succeed Quests from February 2016 to May 2018, the major difference being that the player could collect prizes once the tasks assigned were completed regardless of having viewed a mission brief. Relic Draws *Initially, relics could only be pulled provided the player had at least the required amount of Mythril stones or Gems for the desired level of the draw, with the first single-pull draw of any banner being reduced to 100 Gems. This was modified in 2016 to use a price-balancing schema where the game will cover any deficit of Mythril with 60 Gems per stone needed for the difference, but expending both currencies at once. *With each major Realm Dungeon update, there would be a limited-time, half-price pull of 11 relics from three Realms in which the dungeons were added. There were also five "permanent" draws over the first three years intended to help newer players with a running start. Each was retired per year of game service. Currently, these functions have been supplanted by the Acolyte Archives and a system of permanent draws per Realm featured. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Legacy pages